Let the Games Begin
by CJ 5.0
Summary: It's thirty years after the Hunger Games have been put to a stop. Thirty years after the war against the Capital. Katniss and Peeta Mellark have had two children, fifteen-year-old Liliana Mellark and their twelve-year-old son, Andrew Mellark. They know their parents had once played a role in the Games. But they didn't have a clue about what was in store for them. Liliana's POV.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games. Suzanne Collins does.**

* * *

I lay down in my bed as I walk into my bedroom of our big house. My parents, my brother, and I live in the only other occupied house in the Victor's Village. The other one being owned by Haymitch, the only other victor of the Hunger Games besides my parents. I am lucky, I was born after we one the war against the Capital and after the Games. So my family and I live happily and peacefully in District 12. I never had to worry about being reaped into the Games, as the Hunger Games were diminished almost thirty years ago. But as I fall asleep I can't help but think about something I have been pushing to the back of my mind. Everything is going so perfectly compared to the horrors my parents had to face. And perfect doesn't last forever.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**This is my first fic on fan fiction, so I am not really sure about this storyline. Review, and tell me if you think I should continue it because if you think I shouldn't, I'm trying to write different ideas for fanfics of The Hunger Games. The next chapters will definitely be much longer, if I decide to continue this story. I appreciate constructive criticism!**

**-The C of CJ 5.0**


	2. Chapter 2

**I would like to give a super duper extremely loud SHOUT-OUT to LiquidLuck007, for being the first reviewer, favorite, and follower! Not only for this story, but on fan fiction, for me! It made my day seeing that I had a review, even if it was only one.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games. All rights to Suzanne Collins.**

* * *

"LILIANA PRIMROSE MELLARK!"

I shot straight up in my bed, hearing the loud call of my name. I quickly scramble out of bed and walk over to my dresser. I look into the wide mirror above it and run my fingers through my dark hair, quickly combing it with my brush afterwards.

After I braided my hair over my right shoulder and got dressed in a simple blue shirt and cargo pants, I stare at my reflection in the mirror. Everybody says I look exactly like my mother. A complete carbon copy. Except, for my eyes. I have my father's dazzling blue eyes.

I hastily slip on my hunting boots, finally realizing why my mom is so annoyed with me right now. I am supposed to go into the woods in District 12 today, to practice hunting and gathering. And, according to the alarm clock on my bedside table, I was supposed to be ready twenty-five minutes ago.

_Great_, I think, _I forgot to set my alarm last night, again._

I swing open my door and I'm greeted by a very impatient Katniss Mellark. Also known as my mom.

"Ah, so you remembered," she says, looking down at my boots, "And why, exactly, did you decide not to set your alarm?"

"I was tired?" I reply weakly, though it came out sounding more like a question.

Mom smiles, "You are your mother's daughter," she says, shaking her head, "C'mon, Dad already took Andy to the woods to hunt and gather. Don't forget your bow."

* * *

I open the gate to the woods and hold it open for my mom. We learn about the times when the Hunger Games were around in school, and our parents also tell us about the war against the Capital. Apparently, a long time ago when my parents went into the Games, there was an electric fence blocking off the woods. Now, there is a tall metal one that was built in its place a while ago. Mom told me that during the war, District 12 was bombed by the Capital and people knocked down the electric fence trying to escape to the woods.

A sheath of arrows slung across my shoulder, and my bow in my hand, I walk towards our spot in the woods with Mom walking next to me.

Mom, Dad, my brother, Andy, and I always go to the same spot in the woods to practice hunting, gathering, and setting snares and such. It isn't too far into the woods and is pretty clear of trees. There is a very small area where there aren't any trees, and we sit down and practice tying knots there. When we don't go here, we go much farther into the woods to a little pond where we either practice swimming or just take a day off.

My brother and I don't have to know how to hunt or gather, we aren't going to be thrown in an arena and have to fight to the death. We don't need to hunt for our food just to survive like Mom did. But Dad thinks we can always use the ability to hunt and find edible food, and Mom agrees with him.

Mom and I reach our spot and I see Andy, my brother, and Peeta Mellark, Victor of the 74th and 75th Hunger Games and my father.

"Hi, Andy. Hi, Dad!" I greet them.

"Well look who finally decided to show up!" Dad says jokingly.

"Ha ha, very funny," I say sarcastically, "So, what are you guys doing now?"

"Well, right now Andrew and I are setting snares," my dad answers, "But I believe your mother wants to take you hunting, right?" He asks, looking at Mom for an answer.

"Right."

* * *

After a few more hours of hunting, gathering, setting snares, and tying knots, Mom, Dad, Andy, and I are all walking home together with our game in the hunting bag. We are provided with enough food from the district, but we still cook the food we find and catch, not wanting it to go to waste.

Once we get home, I call Effie and Haymitch and invite them over with the wall phone that is rarely used. Barely five minutes later the doorbell rings. I go over to answer the door knowing it would be Effie and Haymitch, because they live right next door. I open the door to exactly who I thought it would be.

"Hello, Effie, Haymitch!" I greet them warmly.

"Hello, darling!" Effie says.

I open the door widely and step aside for them to come in.

"Mom, Dad, Effie and Haymitch are here!" I call.

"Hi, Effie! Hello Haymitch," dad says kindly to the both of them, "Please make yourselves comfortable."

The three adults go into the family room and sit down on the large sofa, directly across from the television. I sit with Andy on the smaller sofa, to the left of the television and to the right of the large sofa. Mom walks into the family room from the kitchen holding a tray with four mugs of coffee and two glasses of juice, and sets it on the coffee table. She seats herself in the big chair across from me.

Then the television switches on automatically. Which hasn't happened in over thirty _years. _Because that only happens when there is an important message. An important message from the _Capital._

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**So, there's chapter two! I tried to make this chapter longer, so hopefully you guys think it is long enough. I will try to post the next chapter sometime tomorrow, if I see that people are interested in it. I have (obviously) decided to continue this story. Another thanks to ****LiquidLuck007 for being the first reviewer. Review, tell me if you liked this chapter, give suggestions if you have any, and feel free to give constructive criticism!**

******-The C of CJ 5.0**


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh my gods! I just saw Percy Jackson and the Sea of Monsters! Opening day! It was amazing! So much better than the first movie. I love the Lightning Thief too, but this one stuck to the storyline, much more. There were parts left out, but they can't fit everything into a movie. I cannot wait until The Titan's Curse!**

**I think I will write a series of PJO oneshots, maybe with the HoO characters also. What do you guys think? Review and tell me if I should. If yes, tell me what you think the title should be and the winner will get a special shout-out.**

**Sorry this chapter is so short, but I needed to get another one up. So, here's chapter 3!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Hunger Games. Suzanne Collins does.**

* * *

"Hello, this is Neige Snow. I am glad to say that the fight against the Capital and Commander Paylor was successful and my army and I have overthrown the Capital. Starting today I am the new President of Panem. And I plan on making some big... changes. Listen out for another updated message tomorrow. Thank you, that is all."

I gape at the TV screen in disbelief. Millions of thoughts are rushing through my head. Who is Neige? What did she do to Commander Paylor? Did she kill President Paylor? Is this Neige Snow really our new president? The President of Panem? President Neige Snow.

President Neige Snow.

President Neige Snow.

President Snow. President Snow!

These words ring through my head over and over again until I finally understand.

"President Snow!" I exclaim as I jump out of my seat.

"What?" Mom asks, bewildered.

"Neige Snow," I say slowly, "This Neige obviously has some connection with President Snow!"

Effie looks completely perplexed, while Haymitch looks deep in thought. My mom looks like she had finally realized something, until my father breaks the silence.

"Yes!" He shouts out, jumping up, too, "President Snow has a granddaughter! Apparently here name is Neige," Dad looks at my mother, "Remember?"

"Yeah," Mom replies, still thinking. "Yeah!"

"What do you think this means?" Effie asked, "What changes is Neige planning on making?"

"I don't know," I told them, "but if she's anything like her grandfather, it can't be good."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Again, sorry about the short chapter. Hopefully the next one will be longer. So, tell me what you think about the PJO oneshots. For those of you who don't know PJO is Percy Jackson and the Olympians and HoO is Heroes of Olympus. Seriously guys, you know I can see how many of you view this. I have like one hundred views but only one review. :-( I am frowning right now. How about this, if at least three people, only three, can tell me where I got Neige's name from, I will post a long chapter as quickly as I can. Please review! Pwetty pwease?**

**-The C of CJ 5.0**


End file.
